The present invention relates broadly to turntables, and more specifically to turntables which may be used for rotating vehicles, heavy equipment or displays.
In many settings, the space for placing and turning automobiles, airplanes or heavy machinery has limited available maneuver room. Difficulties associated with this space limitation situation are compounded when devices such as automobiles, airplanes or pieces of heavy machinery must either be oriented in a particular direction for operation or continuously rotated when on display at shows, conventions, expositions or similar events.
For example, an automobile may be oriented head first in a garage yet when it is removed from the garage it must then be turned around. Such situations may occur when the garage for the automobile is located at the bottom of an incline particularly when the incline may be ice or snow-covered as in a cold climate. Additionally, the need may also arise with narrow twisty driveways where driving in reverse is both hazardous and difficult. Also when parked closely adjacent to a roadway, it requires backing out onto that roadway before proceeding.
In yet another situation, airplanes typically do not have a powered reverse. In order to taxi them out of a hanger they must be turned around.
In still another situation, it may be necessary that heavy machinery, boats or other large items may be put on rotary display in order for viewers to observe all sides of the machine, vehicle or device. Such display turntables have not been readily available because of the great weight needed to support and counterbalance heavy equipment. The weight of such turntables contributes to their lack of portability. Such prior art turntables have themselves become major items of heavy equipment requiring solid foundations, accurate alignment, heavy installation equipment, skilled mechanics and the attendant great expense. Additionally, accurate positioning of the load on the turntable may be necessary for reliable operation.
There is therefore a need to provide an easy to use portable turntable whose operation is not hampered by the problems of weight, relative permanency or complexity of installation. Such a turntable should be easy to transport and easy to install on a variety of surfaces not requiring excavation, extensive leveling or surface preparation.